IPlay A Prank
by seddie12345
Summary: Sam plays a prank on Freddie that can ruin all of there relationships.
1. IGet Tricked

So I'm in school minding my own buisness, breaking into my boyfriend's locker, when all of a sudden Gibby comes up to me.

"Hey Sam, I was wondering, do you want to go out with me?"

At that moment i seriously wanted to puke. Was he serious??

"No Gibby, I have a boyfriend" I said with a little bitterness at the end.

"Oh, well, he doesn't have to know" he said coming up closer trying to kiss me.

"GIBBY, GET AWAY YOUR DISGUSTING ILL POUND YOU IF YOU DONT STOP!!" I said raising my fist.

"Okay I cant do this, Freddie gave me 20 bucks to play a prank on you and ask you out to see how you react, please dont hurt me" he said before running away.

I was shocked. Now that i knew this, he was gonna pay..........

"Hey Samantha" speak of the devil.

"Dont ever call me that!!" I have to make him think I believed Gibby.

"Whoa, you dont sound too happy, whats the matter?" He asked smirking.

"Gibby asked me out!! Can you believe him?? What a nub!!" man, im lucky im a good liar.

"Wow, that jerk, what did you say?"

"I said sure why not, in fact, lets get married..........WHAT DO YOU THINK I SAID YOU MORON!!!" I yelled pretending to be upset.

"Okay relax, its over now let's just get to Carly's so we can rehearse for the show, it will get your mind off things."

"Okay, lets go" and he was DEFINETLY going to pay


	2. IHave A Plan

Now that im on my way to Carly's I think she can help me. I have a great idea in mind.

**In Carly's House**

"Sam, why are you so zoned out today?" Carly asked.

"Um....nothing, just thinking" I said, it wasn't a lie.....

"Oookay.......So anyway im thinking we have like a singing contest on ICarly this week, what do you think?" Carly said.

"OH NO, IM NOT DOING THAT AGAIN ( LOOK AT MY PREVIOUS FANFICS ) LAST TIME I DID THAT I HAD TO GO AGAINST FARAH, MELANIE, AND SHANNON." Shannon, thats it!! She needs to help me with this prank.

"Aw come on Sam, only me you and Freddie will sing, please" Carly begged.

"UGH FINE, by the way I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure Sam what is it?"

"Promise you wont tell Freddie?"

"I swear, unless it will cause him physical harm!" Carly warned.

"It wont cause _physical_ harm, just a little bit of confusion"

"Oh god, tell me what prank you playing on him" she knew me so well. I told her about his prank with Gibby and my idea of a prank

"Wow Sam, isn't that going a little far?" she asked.

"Nah, he'll never play a prank on me again after this"


	3. IThink My Plan Backfired

**In School The Next Day**

"Alright Shannon, you understand what to do?" Carly asked.

"Absolutely, dont worry about it" She said walking over to Freddie.

She tapped his shoulder and he turned around. I was hiding by Gibby's locker because since me and Freddie share a locker thats right next to Carly we cant go there.

"Hi Freddie"

"Hi Shannon?" he said nervously.

"What's the matter, you look nervous, do I make you nervous?" she asked. This was soooo good.

"N-n-no, I just d-d-dont think you should be over here while Sam's here, she might kill you or something." Normally I would but not this time.

"Silly, Sam dont matter, now tell me, if she cares so much for you, why is she over there with Gibby?" Shannon asked, now its my turn to come out.

He walked over and stared as I was giggling with Gibby.

"SAM, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He demanded.

"Oh hi Freddie, since your all cozy with Shannon, I decided to go out with Gibby, I thought I should give him a chance."

He was shocked and looked as if he was going to faint.

"Sam I think this has gone far enough" Carly whispered but I didnt listen.

"Im not with Shannon, she came over to me" he said, I was enjoying his pain.

"Yeah sure.." I said.

And with that he walked out obviously hurt and mad.

"SAM LOOK WHAT YOU DID!! YOU PROBABLY RUINED YOUR RELATIONSHIP BECAUSE YOUR TOO STUBBORN TO LISTEN TO ME"

"RELAX CARLY, he'll get over it"

"NO SAM I DONT THINK HE WILL, HE LOVES YOU AND THAT PROBABLY BROKE HIS HEART."

"We'll see about that tonight when he comes over for ICarly rehearsals"

She stomped off, and I thought........._maybe she could be right, what if I did ruin everything?_


	4. IAm Sorry

**CARLY'S APARTMENT LATER THAT NIGHT**

"Hey Carls, where's Freddie?" I asked.

"He's not coming, he is too upset and pissed that you would do something like that, I told you that you were taking this too far, but you never listen to me."

"Wow, what should I do?"

"Why should I tell you, it's not like you listen to me anyway, so go do whatever you want because you may have ruined all of our friendships and ICarly over stupid revenge."

"Okay Carly gosh relax, I'll go talk to him."

"Do you even know where he is?" She asked.

"Oh believe me, I know."

**ON THE FIRE ESCAPE**

"Hey Freddie"

"What do you want?" he asked without looking at me.

"I want to apologize and explain what happened."

"Okay, talk" He said still not turning around.

"Can you at least look at me?"

"Nope but keep talking im listening" He isn't going to make this easy is he?

"Okay, when Gibby asked me out, I found out it was a prank from you, so I decided to prank you back, Carly told me I was taking it too far but I didn't listen and unfortunately I should have."

"So that was all a prank?"

"DUH, DO YOU SERIOUSLY THINK I WOULD GO OUT WIT GIBBY??"

"ha, wow I was so mad I didnt even think of that"

"Well, Im sorry"

"So does this mean your not gonna mess with me anymore?" He said with a smirk. I knew where he was going with this.

"No im still going to mess with you, im just going to apologize every few years so I can start fresh again"

Then he kissed me and we went back to Carly's.

"Hey Carls, we fixed it all, and im sorry I wouldnt listen to you."

"Its okay and im sorry I flipped out the way I did, I just didnt wanna see you guys upset"

We hugged.

"Well its okay, cause nothing will break us up again" Freddie said, and I knew it was true.


End file.
